Ridge-Front
Ridge Front has no unified Town-ship. It is an allied conglomeration of Traders, Merchants, and miners. It is located in the barren, Rocky mountainous areas to the Far East of the Valley. They have no farms large enough to feed the populace, but they make up for it with trading much needed provisions to Ridgecrest and the Valley In the War that was about to brew, they had a large force of mercenaries, Raiders, and Tribals all enlisted in the name of Ridge Front. When the war was called off, the entire conglomeration was in debt to their unused soldiers. some stayed on as actual militia members or private body guards, but the bulk of the un-paid forces have begun a squatting campain, occasionally raiding out of the way buildings and caravans to show that they seriously want to be payed. Places of Interest Crimson Caravan Outpost The Crimson Caravan keeps a small outpost in Ridge-Front, ensuring they have trade dominance, but don't waste resources on an unsure populace. They usually send merchant scouts to check out the valley, having them stop through this outpost on their way to Bodfish or N.K.V. The Outpost isn't walled off, but consist of a Brahmin Barn, a Storage Warehouse, and an office Shack. Birches Out-of-The-Way Birches Out Of The Way serves as a great general store for wandering types and caravaneers, as well as Ridge-Front central. Territorial Mayor Jhones runs this shop, as well as taking care of Mayoral business. The store sells a variety of Clothing, Food, medicine, Armor, Amaments, and other objects. Vault 176 Located High in the Rocky Mountains, out of the way of any living place, is Vault 176, or "T.V.V". The Vault was a legend in its' own time, a Vault where the recordings of all Pre-War Movies, Television, Music and forms of virtual entertainment were to be stored, reclaimed by humanity after the Nuclear Fire. However, when the Bombs fell, it was realized: No one was going to man the Vault. It has remained dormant for many years, the doors only opening twenty Years ago. A Gang called the Hells PiP-Boys moved in of late. the Airfield The Airfields were an un-inhabited Air-Strip for Owners of Private Planes and Copters in the Pre-War period. Unil Recently, it was just a scavenging ground for engine parts and spare metal. But, as of late, a gang has moved in Called the Skywaymen. They have a plan, and shoot anyone that comes to close to their base of operations. saguero flats The Saguero Flats are easternmost Ridge-Front, the huge expanse of cactus forests, Isolated Shack waypoints, and treacherously deadly mountains that seperate the Valley from Ridgecrest. Caravans travel through on the ancient Highway trail through the mountains and across the plains to Ridgecrest and back. The wildlife in this area consists of Wild Brahmin, Mole-Rats, Geckoes, and Death-Claws. Many hunters go in to hunt the valuable pelts of the Death-Claws, and many never return. the old oak hotel Located two miles from the shore of the Lake, the Old Oak Hotel is a hotel, a gaming hall of no gambling, and now a den of raiders. The Berrets, a back-woods raider gang that was hired by Ridge-Front, have taken over the Hotel and surrounding countryside, interrupting trade when they can, and killing folks because they wanna. The Hotel is five stories, with several rooms that contain bathrooms and beds. The main room has the check-in/out desk, plus a card gaming hall and a ketchen/mess room. Mr. Nice Guys shack Mr. Nice guy, esquire, doesn't really live in an isolated shack in the middle of the Saguero Flats. He lives in an abandoned summer home in the middle of the Saguero Flats. Mr. Nice-Guy handles all of the valleys trade contracts with Ridgecrest, ensuring both areas get what they need. The building had three rooms. A kitchen, a Barracks for wandering Traders and Mr. Nice Guy, and a main room for traders to speak and entertain. Miners Union Hall The Miners Union Hall is a ramshackle grouping of Barracks for Both wandering miners and resident Prospectors. There are three barrakcs that can house thirteen miners each. There is a supply house with spare picks, shovels, sacks, and supplies necessary for both raw material mining and scavenging. Ther eis also a main offices for contracts and maps of where mines and scavenging spots are. Groups of Interest Ridge-Front Merchant Caravans This is an affiliation of any local who makes a living off of the caravans routes between here, there, and the next place. While much of the bulk of this affiliation is usually moving supplies around California, many stay behind to keep records of Ridge-Front traders and keep the area running smoothly, not under the control of Bodfish or NKV. It is the fault of this group that has lead to the mercenary problem in the area. They try their best to hire any help from outside the valley, be them mercenaries or bounty hunters. They will not entrust this job to eithe rof the other settlements in the valley, or to the NCR, whom they somewhat blame for their debt to the mercs. Crimson Caravan A Large federation of NCR merchants, their presence her eis felt but not too strong. It isn't an important vein of trade, so if it has problems, they are usually ignored. The local branch has suffered recently thanks to the Mercenary groups destroying their caravans and generally mucking things up. They have taken to sending letters to the NCR in Ridgecrest, asking for their aid in protecting the caravans. No word has been received. Miners Union The Miners Union is a strictly local group od people who mine the land and salvage some of the few remaining pieces of scrap across the land. They too have suffered greatly at the hand of the local brigands, being forced to hire more muscle in recent months to protect their mines and salvage spots. Their increased spending has lead them into debt, and they now wish someone would get rid of the need for their protection. Hells Pip-Boys Originally, the Hells Pip-Boys were just a raider group with no name, no leader, and no code. But, as they were scouting the area for a place to launch their revenge from, they found the Vault 176. Once insid,e they found everything they needed: Clothing, Food, and knowledge. The smartest amongst them, Bruce Wane, became their leader because he could work the machinery that projected entertainment and knowledge through-out the Vault. They now raid the land for revenge, not picking any particular targets for any paticualr reasons. They go into Combat wearing armored Vault Suits, sually wielding their old waste weapons like knives, pipes, and clubs. But a few of them have taken lazer pistols and small-arms from the Vault. Skywaymen The Skywaymen were originally a tribe of people native to Ridge-Crest, living off of the land and caring for technolofy with religious zeal. As they were hired by ridge-Front to be in their army, they did not want to be payed in money, rather be allowed to take the abandoned air-field for their own purposes of religion and research. when the rest of the bands were not being payed, they slipped ranks and toom hold of the field by force, killing several other mercenary bands. The SkywayMen keep all other people from the field, which they reguard as sacred round. The leader, a shaman named Wright Bradley, locks himself inside of one of the bunkers and attempts to rebuild technology scattered around. His current project is unknown, even to his own people. The Skywaymen go into combat wearing Mercenary Clothing, and they never wield anything less powerful than a small-arms fire-arm. Melee combat is a disgrace to them, and they would rather shoot themselves than resort to such barbaric means of fighting. Berrets The Berrets ((Bear-Rats)) are simply raiders. They were raiders when they were driven from Ridge-Crest into the Saguero Flats, and they were raiders when they were hired by the Ridge-Front. Now, they are still raiders, but they are angered at the fact that they were not repayed for their services. They took the Motel by killing everyone inside, and they will proceed to kill every last thing that comes to close to wherever they happen to near. The Berrets have no command structure or really important goals, and they are a large force of basically random raiders. While there is a heavy concentration of them at the Motel and surrounding areas, they can also be randomly found wandering the Valley. Berrets wear Raider Armor, and prefer to wield shot-gun weaponry. Winged Brahmin Tribe Clawed-Skull Tribe Trackers Van Graffs Gun-Runners ﻿ Category:Kern Valley